Present Past - a Zane Truesdale story
by Riddler243
Summary: I have decided to write a story through Yu-Gi-Oh GX because I love the manga/anime and has always been one of my favourites. I hope this goes down as well as my other stories. Thanks for reading and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

***Your POV***

It was my first day of Duel Academy and nervous isn't the word. I shouldn't be worrying really, seeing as I scored perfect on my entrance exam and almost perfect on my written exam. Boy, I sure am glad that there aren't any more of those! I met someone called Jaden along the way, both of us sprinting to make the exams. I know, I know, I should have woken up earlier. I did! But...I hit the snooze button way too many times.

Anyway, enough with what happened. My stomach is twisting and turning so badly. I hope that my cousin Alexis will help show me around, seeing as she is the only person I genuinely know. Atticus is still missing... I hope he is found soon.

I had to change into these ridiculous obelisk blue uniforms. I mean, have you seen the skirt? It is so short! Thankfully it still covers everything, but I would have preferred trousers.

I lugged my heavy suitcase behind me. I always over packed. I had that little voice in the back of my head that said 'just in case. You might need it. You never know'.

"Too much." I whined critically to myself.

"Mia!" I heard a familiar voice cry out my name. My face lit up as soon as I saw the waving girl.

"Alexis!" Her arms wrapped around me in a warm embrace.

"I'm so happy you are here! And I found out your room is down the hall from mine!"

"That's awesome!" I beamed. I was always open with Alexis. We were so close. She is basically a sister to me, my absolute best friend. She looked down to my suitcase and laughed.

"Over packed, again?" My cheeks reddened a little in embarrassment as my eyes lowered.

"You know me too well." I manage to stifle a small chuckle.

"Come on, I'll help you with your things."

I smiled in appreciation and we made our way to the dorms.

***Alexis' POV***

I was so excited to see my cousin joining Duel Academy! Things would be a lot brighter now ever since... No. I shouldn't let that dim our day, despite how much I miss Atticus.

I helped Mia settle into her room and unpack her things. Quickly, I picked up her cards and flicked through them.

"Wow, Mia. Your deck has got a lot stronger!" I awed at the cards that looked back at me. She smiled modestly.

"I guess it is better..." I smiled to myself. I then came across a familiar card.

"Mia...you still have this?" I held up a Cyber End Dragon card with a bemused look on my face. She stopped in her tracks, her shyness returning. Mia is sometimes very shy around people, but is still a great duellist. She nodded.

"Um...yes?"

I smiled to myself again. "You kept it after all this time..?" She was given this card a long time ago, before she moved away. I saddened at the thought. It broke my heart when she had to move away, we were so close and practically saw each other every day. I knew exactly who gave her this card, obviously. I decided to play with her a bit. I always did this with her as a game. She looked so cute when becoming shy. "Do you remember that day, Mia? When he gave this to you?"

"Yes..."

"The evening you left?"

"...y-yes." She started playing with her thumbs and avoided eye contact with me. I smiled towards her.

"It was his favourite card. Took him ages to find another one just like it." Mia blinked and regained eye contact with me.

"But...he said he had two?" I shook my head.

"He lied. I know that Syrus bawled his eyes out when you left." I chuckled at the memory, as did she. "I know Zane never showed his emotions," Her eyes darted down to her hands again. I smiled again. I just wanted to squeeze her with a hug sometimes! "but he was sad when you left, Mia. Really sad."

"Zane? Sad? Be serious, Alexis." Mia laughed dryly. I nodded.

"He hasn't changed much. Just a lot taller. Like, a lot. He inherited the tall gene. Bad news for Syrus though." Mia giggled, remembering how short Syrus was, and could still be. It was nice to see her happier. She wasn't comfortable with going to new places with crowds of people.

"...is he here?" I heard her whisper. I smiled again. I could never stop smiling around her.

"Yes, he is. And the top duellist here too."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"What do you expect?! He wouldn't exactly be the worst! This is Zane we're talking about here!"

We laughed and chatted until the welcome dinner that evening. I introduced Mia to Jasmine and Mindy who squealed over how cute her cheeks were and immediately started gossiping. She seemed to settle in just fine.

Every obelisk seemed to turn up for the welcome dinner. All accept one. No guesses who.

I decided to venture out into the dimming light outside. I asked if Mia was fine first of course, I didn't want to leave her if she felt uncomfortable. Jasmine and Mindy would look after her for sure.

I started walking out of the dorms and through the trees, knowing my exact location. It was a long walk to the lighthouse pier, but it was good to clear your thoughts from the day. It wasn't long before I reached the top of the cliff that overlooked the ocean. The sun's rays glistened beautifully over the horizon, glittering back the colourful light of the sun. I looked down at the lighthouse and saw him leaning up against it. Zane. His arms were folded and his focused frown travelled beyond the ocean, his famous pose.

I made my way down the path to the pier, gradually closing down the distance to the isolated guy.

"I figured you'd be out here." I called, finally stood beside him. He didn't move, but he grunted in greeting. "Hello to you too! You seem cheerful. Why weren't you at the welcome dinner?"

"I felt like being alone." He muttered. I snorted quietly.

"You've always been like that since then..." This earned me a questioning look from Zane as he turned his head. I chuckled in amusement and decided to tease him with the answers. "You know exactly what I am talking about Zane, don't you deny it. The new students have arrived,"

"Mhm."

"One of them I think you will find interesting."

"I doubt that." He muttered again, his focus not leaving the ocean. I desperately tried to hide my grin that started to form onto my face. I paused for a few minutes, seeing if he would respond. He didn't. No surprise. I turned on my heel and began to walk away.

"I'll just tell Mia you said hi then, shall I?" I waved my hand up in the air over my shoulder. It was then I saw a twitch in Zane's focus. I tried hard not to laugh at the tall teal-haired guy, I had to bite the inside of my cheeks to prevent the laughter from sounding. "Oh, do you remember her?"

"..." Zane was silent, his eyes drifting lower to the ground, arms still folded. I couldn't but feel bad for the guy. Despite his cold attitude towards others, he always cared for Mia and trusted her. My voice was more soft as I spoke.

"Zane. I know..." He faked a stern frown.

"Know what?" I sighed heavily.

"I was sad too when she left. It wasn't her fault. But she's back now, after all these years." He didn't give anything away at all, he stayed emotionless. I didn't know what to say.

A long pause dragged silently between us, the only sound was the light wind and the waves breaking against the shore. I looked up at Zane with the corner of my eye. His expression seemed to change when no one was watching him. It was quite sad really, hiding inside his shell. I sighed quietly to myself before braving to say some words gently.

"She's kept your card." Zane blinked, his coldness disappearing the slightest bit. I could see that what I said meant a lot. He treasured that card when he was little.

"How do you know that?" He said normally, not giving away anything.

"I looked through her deck when we finished unpacking, and found it in there."

Zane went quiet again. This was usual of him. He never showed his emotions to anyone. Not even his brother. I decided that it was best to leave him alone now, I felt like I had overstayed my welcome.

"You know where I am Zane if you need to talk. And if you do want to see her...you know where to find her too."

***Zane's POV***

I was sort of glad when Alexis left. What she had just sprung on me, it really knocked me back mentally. I haven't seen her since we were eight years old. Well...I was ten.

**FLASHBACK**

"You're leaving?" I asked, looking down at the girl. I was always taller than her. She nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry Zane. I want to stay."

"It's not your fault, Mia. We'll meet again some day."

"But...what if we don't?" She whispered, her words started to get wobbly.

"Don't say that. We will."

"Bu-"

"I promise." I stopped her and smiled. I didn't want her to leave and I was worried she might forget about me once she had gone to a new place and found new friends. I fished round to my back pocket and took out my deck. I flicked through every card until I found the one I was looking for, pocketing the rest of my deck back.

"Here." I offered her the card. Mia sniffed and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her blue knitted jumper.

"W-what's this?"

"My Cyber End Dragon card. I want you to have it."

"But... Zane. This is your favourite card! I can't accept this..."

"I won't take a no as an answer." she fell silent as she clung her little hands to the card, more tears forming in her eyes. What she did next I didn't expect. She flung her arms around me, hugging me tightly, crying quietly.

"I won't forget you Zane. I promise." I couldn't help but smile. My eyes were pricked with a sting, but I didn't cry. I returned the hug and wrapped my arms around her.

"I won't forget you either. That is a promise."

"Cyber promise?" She whispered. I blinked. Ever since she could speak she loved making promises to people, and always kept them. With Alexis they had a promise that they nicknamed 'sister promise' and hugged each other. Mia had her little finger up. I smiled and linked mine around hers. It made me laugh inside how she knew how obsessed I was with Cyber Dragons.

"Yeah..." I muttered, a sad smile on my face. "cyber promise."

***Zane's POV***

She probably won't even remember that. I always thought that she would end up being more around Syrus because they seemed more similar. But she always chose me. I never knew why. I was quite horrible at first.

"Mia..." I said to myself out loud. My folded arms dropped slowly down to my side and my focus wasn't as harsh. Alexis had gone back to the rest of the welcome dinner. I feel like I should go too, but I wouldn't want to talk to anyone really. I never turned up to these dinner events. It was too crowded with supposedly 'intelligent' obelisks laughing loudly and making themselves heard over everyone else.

I couldn't help think about what she looked like now. Was she still the same? I hope she was. I need to duel her again. I want to see if what Alexis said was true, or if she was just playing with my head. It wasn't like Alexis to do that. But still, I wondered.

My face was still a blank canvas from any emotion. But my head was a mess.

I have to see her again, for old times sake.

What did you think of the first chapter? Let me know about what you thought and whether or not I should continue this along with my other stories! Thank you for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

***Zane's POV***

I made my way back to the obelisk blue dorms calmly. The walk seemed a lot longer than usual and my thoughts conflicted.

What would I say? Should I say anything?

I almost walked straight into the door, my nose only an inch away from the blue door. I sighed heavily as my hand reached for the handle, opening the door to hear the sounds of loud laughter echoing down the corridor.

"Hm, still on." The laughter and shouting got louder and more excited as I proceeded. Some voices familiar, some new ones. My feet guided me towards the archway of the hall, filled with obelisks seeming to enjoy themselves.

I could feel the frown on my face.

Too crowded.

My eyes scanned the room curiously in slight doubt. I couldn't help but doubt about this. Obviously I trust Alexis and she is my friend, but I always had that doubtful side to me. It was then I heard the loud girly giggle of Mindy that brought my attention. I blinked at the new addition to the trio. I couldn't see her face, but the bundled up wavy brown hair that curled down her back clicked my mind instantly. Ever since she was little she did messy low-buns and plaits. Alexis always commented on how cute it looked.

Secretly I wanted her to turn around. I never approached anyone and kept to myself all the time. Gladly no one could see me standing here. I didn't want the same bunch of girls gawking at me and laughing at every word I say, and I never make jokes.

"Zane?!" I heard my name cried loudly. It was Mindy fangirling. "You knew Zane?! Oh he is so dreamy! Totally boyfriend material!"

"You think most guys at the Academy are boyfriend material Mindy." Jasmine laughed, rolling her eyes.

It was then I saw that Alexis noticed me leaning against the wall. I froze, but my expression remained the same. I was good at hiding my feelings. And frankly, I didn't like showing them.

She gave me that 'are you going to come over' look. This confirmed that it was Mia that was with them. My cold expression was the only emotion I showed.

***Alexis' POV***

I tried giving Zane a look that spoke to him. That guy is so frustrating, sometimes I'm not surprised when girls say that he is dead inside.

I was starting to get annoyed.

"SO! Mia, do you like Zane?" Mindy blurted out loudly, earning a few looks from other students. Mia was taken back by this sudden question. I wasn't surprised.

"Yeah Mia," Jasmine contributed. "do you? I mean, you were like childhood sweethearts, right?"

"Oh my that is SO ADORABLE!" Mindy squealed, jumping up and down. "Can you imagine a little Zane and Mia holding hands and cuddling and OH MY GOSH KISSING?!"

"N-no!" Mia blushed a bright red as she raised her hands, trying to defend herself. "W-we didn't... I mean... I..."

"Look how red she's going, it must be true!" Mindy squealed even louder. I couldn't help but grin to myself as I looked up at the teal-haired obelisk, I knew he could hear us. "WE HAVE TO FIND ZANE, YOU GUYS!" Mindy dashed around the room asking students if they have seen Zane anywhere, most gave the same answer and shook their heads no.

I kept my mouth shut. I knew where Zane was, and still is. Jasmine had gone off to try and retrieve Mindy back from embarrassing herself from all the frantic questions. Mia and I remained standing in the same spot. Unfortunately, my curiosity started to get the better of me too.

"Hey, Mia?" Her eyes turned to look at me, silent. "Did you?"

"Did I what?" She responded quietly. I smiled.

"You know, like Zane?" Mia went quiet again, then shrugged. I couldn't help but feel a little bad for her. I hugged her gently. "Mia. Don't fret about it. You can talk to him soon. Plus I bet Syrus would be glad to see you again! And Jaden is a room-mate too. We can catch up with them tomorrow."

***Your POV***

I was glad that all of the questioning had stopped. I hated confrontation. Hated it. I always blush when I get embarrassed too, and that could be misinterpreted as another meaning. I didn't dwell on it too much. I like Jasmine and Mindy. But Mindy seems a bit much sometimes. I am sure we'll get along just fine though.

I was glad to have Alexis with me, she knew how to make me feel better and what to say.

I did want to see Zane of course, but not if it as this much fuss and hassle. I'll see him eventually. Right?

***Next day***

"Good morning students!" A shrill voice screeched, hurting mine and other's ears. The...man? The long ponytail, frills and purple lipstick questioned me about what the gender was. "Welcome to the opening duel of the year! I know you have all been excited to see our top student remain his worthy title and winning streak!" A sudden loud roar of cheers erupted the arena.

"Mia?!" I jumped at the shouting of my name and was almost blown over by Syrus running over to hug me. "I can't believe it's you!" I returned the hug gladly.

"Good to see you too, Sy!"

"You're a student here?" He asked as he let go of me.

"Well, the obelisk uniform may give away a few clues." I chuckled. He smiled in return.

"Does big bro know you're here?" I blinked.

"Um...I don't think so." I replied honestly.

"Well, we should go see-"

"ZANE TRUESDALE!" Crowler announced loudly. My ears perked to the name, my body freezing. Girls started giggling as they clapped frantically. Guys did too. The clapping, not the giggling. And on cue, a familiar face stepped into the arena. The corner of my lips curled to a small smile, he hadn't changed much at all.

"Who's my opponent?" Zane muttered with his eyes closed and arms folded, the stern frown on his face having not changed either.

"Now, now Zane. Your opponent has not yet been chosen." Whispers surrounded the arena in confusion. "You have two options here Zane. You can either choose your opponent, or...one at random will be chosen." Zane grunted in response. "Very well, Zane. I shall choose your opponent for you then, hm?" Crowler pulled up a clipboard from...nowhere really, and started prowling through the names with his pointed nose.

"This is new," Jaden said, suddenly appearing. "I hope that I get chosen! How sweet would that be?!"

"I highly doubt that Jaden," Syrus said.

"Although, he does have a huge grudge against Jaden for beating him." Alexis corrected.

"Hey, just because I was a little late doesn't mean I can't beat him!" Jaden protested, grinning.

Crowler seemed to hear Jaden as his small eyes stabbed into Jaden, a low growl sounding from his purple lips, his teeth grinding. His eyes scanned all over our little formation of a group, although I was trying to hide behind Alexis. That teacher scared me. It seemed Syrus had the same idea.

"I hate Crowler," he sighed, looking up at me. "He loves to choose opponents who will be a laughing stock for himself so he can torment them. Obviously he hates me, and Jaden."

"He sounds...lovely." I said, a half smile of sympathy on my face. It was then I saw Crowler's expression change has his eyes had now landed on me, it sent my whole body into freeze mode, I simply stared back, my eyes showing concern and horror in them. One of his eyebrows slowly rose, this concerned me greatly. His eyes darted back down to his clipboard and scanned down the names. I could feel the tension of my body slowly drain away, a sigh of relief escaping through my lips.

"AMELIA RHODES!"

Aw crap.

The whole room went silent and as if on cue, all of the eyes turned to face me. My body was instantly fuelled with tension again, my muscles and joints tightening. All those eyes...staring... The palms of my hands started to go clammy and my breathing turned shaky. I didn't like this. I didn't like this at all.

"Mia... Mia?" Alexis whispered to me, trying to get my attention. I couldn't hear her, all I could hear was the sound of my pounding heart throbbing in my ears.

It was then I saw his eyes open too, following the direction of the other students. Soon, they connected with mine. My stomach flipped and my heart skipped what seemed to be numerous beats. He was there. Just...looking.

"Miss Rhodes?" Crowler announced, looking confused.

One of my blue booted feet took a step backwards, slowly followed by the other. This happened again, and again...and again until I had completely backed away from the group. Quickly, I turned and fled from the scene as if I had been found for murder. Yet again, my nerves had overcome me, frightened me. So I did what I always did. I ran.

***Alexis' POV***

"Mia?!" I called after her, worried. It was sad how she always thought that the only option was to run. I glanced down to Zane to see that he had his usual blank stern on his face, his expression unaffected by what happened. I scowled at his carelessness and ran after my cousin, away from the stunned silence of everyone that watched.

"Mia?! Mia, come back!" I yelled after her, desperately trying to match her speed in running. She often outran me.

Soon, her sprinting figure began to shrink as she got further away, I gradually stopped. My torso flopped forward as my hands clutched onto my knees, my chest heaving to get air into my lungs. How could Zane care so little for someone supposedly that important to him? Why did he even give her that stupid card if he doesn't give a damn?! I am sure to have words with him later on, which is exactly what I am going to do.

***Later on that afternoon***

"Poor Mia," Syrus said sadly. "She must have been terrified."

"Well it is Crowler." Chumely mumbled over the bunk bed, his chin resting on the edge.

"But he put her on the spot! He knew that she was a new student!"

"Doesn't know her life story though Sy." Jaden hummed, lying on his back on his bed.

"But Jay!" Syrus defended, his voice going a little shrill.

"Before you guys start arguing can you please tell me where your brother is Sy?" I said, standing in the doorway. They jumped a little from my sudden appearance as I leant up against the old frame.

"Oh, hey Alexis!" Jaden greeted, smiling that huge grin of his. I returned a weak smile politely.

"Shouldn't he be in his dorm?" Syrus questioned. I sarcastically rolled my eyes.

"Gee Sy, what a suggestion." They all gave me a questioning look, frowning. "Sorry. I'm just...mad." I sighed heavily, trying to calm myself down. "I have to get his majesty to go talk to his so-called-important childhood friend before I personally punch him back there myself." All three of the Slifer boys stared at me quietly, cautious about what to say next to me.

"Sorry Alexis," Syrus apologised. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"It's fine, I'll carry on looking."

***Your POV***

I carried on running until I could no longer breathe, forcing myself to inhale the oxygen I needed to survive. I had ran as far as I could, strength and distance. I had reach the edge of the island, high upon one of the cliffs with the waves of the ocean crashing upon the rocks that sat below. The warm breeze softly brushed against my skin, my hair tickled by the dance of the wind.

The sun had started its journey to settle, the sky peaking in dusty pinks and orange. I could hear the seagulls bellow its voice into the sky as they flew over the horizon. I felt so embarrassed...

I perched onto a soft spot of lush green grass, sat with my arms hugging my knees, my chin resting upon them. My eyes began to sting as the brims were filling with tears. My mind questioned my presence at this academy, mentally cursing at me for my retreat.

"What am I doing here...?"


End file.
